


A battle hard won

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Pain, Post-Battle, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Dean is broken. Sam is...Cas and Gabe have been banished and death is coming.





	A battle hard won

Dean was broken, bloody and desperate. The fight was over but had ended badly. Sam was a heap of flesh on the floor and he couldn't tell if he was breathing. Cas and Gabe had been banished somewhere around when his arm was broken and he didn't know when they would return. He crawled and the pain, oh dear god the pain. The agony as he dragged his decimated form along the hard, hot ground was indescribable.

"Sammy..." It was a sob. A bare, naked wisp of torturous vibration released into the humid dusk. Dean touched his brother, a slight press of scarlet caked skin against his cool pale cheek. "Sammy... please..." Then silence. His heaving, wrenching sob cut through the empty air like a blade. The cry he released was hoarse and shattered. "Cas!"

Wings. Air.

"Dean!" Cas moved quickly to heal his love but Dean screamed at him. "Save Sam!"

Cas reached for the bare bloody body of his friend and felt nothing, Sam was already gone.

"Dean..." He started but at the agonized expression stopped him.

"Cas... he... please..." Dean crawled towards him.

Cas couldn't take it any longer and scooped the taller man into his arms. Dean broke and sobbed as he stared at his brother. So wrapped in his grief he didn't notice his bones knitting together or his cuts healing. He didn't hear the sweet nothings being whispered into his ear by the love of his life as he stroked dry blood from his hair, nor the press of lips to his temple.

The wind grazed against them as Dean keened and begged for his lost sibling. Time was eternal. Cas reassured him it would be okay but Dean was too far gone to listen.

Gabriel landed a moment later and Dean barely glanced. His heart was shattered and he couldn't stand to see the pain on Sam's lovers face, no, he couldn't take any more pain. That he had more than enough of. Though he would have seen something far from pain had he glanced towards the trickster. Gabe was full of righteous indignation, not sorrow nor grief.

The only thing that tore Dean from his palatable agony was the gasp of breath as Sam came back to the world.

"Sam!" He howled and rolled from Cas' arms.

Prepared for a torrent of pain he overestimated the leap and flew into his brother like a train.

"Ooofff." Sam huffed as he rolled backwards.

Dean detangled himself from Sam's long limbs and grabbed the now warm and smiling face.

"How?!" He yelled at the Angels.

"Gabe went to Heaven and pulled him back" Cas replied.

Dean released Sam so that he could embrace his man. Gabe wrapped up in the tightest of hugs and whispered "Don't you ever fucking do that again"

"Sorry..." Sam laughed into Gabe' s shoulder as he hugged him back.

"Can we go home now? I need a drink." Dean asked.

They all laughed as Dean wrapped himself in Cas pressing his lips to the strong jaw of his husband.

"Yes, we can." Cas smiled and they all vanished into the twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a look at my other stuff and follow me on Tumblr or Twitter 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redheadshenanigans  
> https://twitter.com/RedShenanigans


End file.
